Paint containers, cans, and the like already exist in various configurations and shapes, and they are known to be arranged for holding paint and also for holding a paint brush. However, those devices are commonly arranged with separable attachments for mounting on the paint can itself, such as for holding the brush in a position within the paint can. As such, the brush is commonly subjected to all of the paint within the can, and, when the equipment is to be cleaned, then the brush holder must be cleaned by itself, in addition to cleaning the other equipment involved.
Improving upon the prior art, it is an object of this invention to provide an integral paint cup and brush holder arranged in one body and wherein that combined unit can be conveniently located at the paint site. Still further, the combined unit of this invention, as mentioned, will retain the paint in only a reasonable quantity, and it will also retain the paint brush when not in use. Still further, the unit is provided with a compartment for containing the paint and a separate compartment for retaining the paint brush, and there is a doctor integral between the two compartments whereby the brush can be wiped to remove paint from one side of the brush as in the usual painting procedure.
Still further, the combined unit of this invention is made of a manageable size which can be readily hand held at the site of the painting, and the brush can be securely retained within the unit when the painter is not using it.
Still further, the present invention provides for the aforementioned combined unit which is stackable, one within the other, so that only a minimum of space is required for the storing of a plurality of the containers, either in the merchant's store or in the user's storage area. Also, the container can be readily and inexpensively made, and is presentable in quantities, and it can thus be reasonably discarded after each use, and it need not be cleaned and salvaged for multiple uses.
In achieving the aforementioned, the combined unit of this invention includes a handle for supporting the unit and also a pour spout for emptying the paint remaining after the painter is finished.